


Mistaken Identity

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Basically me and my girlfriend go to meet The Beatles, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Whoo gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'Ahhh haha an imagine where Paul is trying to seduce the reader and it turns out she has a girlfriend?!'Me and my girlfriend have our plan worked out. If we ever time-travel, I get Paul and she gets John.





	

Your legs are trembling; as you wait inside the poky room with the other girls, you feel as if your legs are going to collapse.

“Are you excited?” a voice whispers in your ear, and you nod, feeling an arm around your waist. As you squeeze your girlfriend Kat’s hand, you daren’t be too obvious in public, but as she kisses your cheek you giggle. You could just be very affectionate friends…

“Ladies, the Beatles are here, so please, do not crowd them, do not touch them if you can help it-” They’re like zoo animals, you think in wonderment, and then the door opens and in walk four men who achieved the impossible. They made you think you might like men… for a while.

“Paul!” you beam. You love the bass player’s smile and the way he dresses – he’s easy on the eye too, and you giggle. Across the room, you know, your girlfriend is probably swooning over John – it’s okay. You understand entirely.

“Hello, love.” There’s about eight of you in the room – you can see three girls with Ringo, and one sighing over George as he signs something. Kat is with John with another girl, and that leaves you with Paul and a short, curvy blonde who is nearly crying with joy. You smile, and he takes your hand, kissing it.

“It’s awesome to meet you,” says the blonde, her eyelashes fluttering, and you giggle as he smiles at her – you notice she doesn’t get a hand kiss. “I own all your albums…” You nod, and he looks between you, before smiling at you again; you blush, and tuck your hair behind your ear. Out of all the men you ever met, Paul is the one you can sort of see yourself kissing… if you weren’t with Kat, of course, you add hastily in your own head.

“So, where’ve you travelled from, like?” he asks, and you smile.

“Oh, (your home town).” Paul smirks, and you flush very, very red. “S-so, you know…”

“Are all girls as pretty as you from (Y/H/T), like?” Your mouth drops open, and he turns to the other girl. “Would yeh like an autograph, love?” She looks at you in confusion before holding out the empty sleeve of _With The Beatles_. “Charmed to meet yeh.” He smiles at her and leans in for a hug, and she drifts away in bewilderment before his attention – and those green-grey eyes – are back on you.

“I… uh… I don’t have anything for you to sign,” you murmur.

“That’s fine, love. Let’s get yeh somethin’,” he laughs, and casts around, before grabbing a set-list that has been handwritten and left out. “How about this?” He waves it and winks, and you nod, almost in disbelief. “So… you and yer mate here, love…” He motions over at Kat. “…you two goin’ home to anyone?”

You giggle – technically, yes – then realise that Paul does not mean it like that. _Is he asking you if you have a boyfriend?!_ You shake your head, and then look over at Kat, who is still acting as if Jesus himself had descended in front of her.

“Shame, that. A lass like you shouldn’t go home alone, like,” he laughs, and you shake your head. _Paul McCartney is flirting with you?_ Is this the real life? You laugh, and Kat looks over, blinking at you. “So… what are yeh plans after?”

“…my friend and I have a train to catch…” You can’t help but laugh – out of all the girls in here Paul could’ve picked, he picked the gay one. Paul pouts, and you can’t help but smile at how much he looks like a sulking schoolboy with those long lashes and soft lips.

“Aww, but love…”

“I got my signature,” a voice says quietly in your ear, and arms slide around your waist again; you smile apologetically at Paul. “Are you coming?” You look at her, and then at Paul, who has what must be the dawn of realisation in his eyes.

“I have to go home with my… friend,” you say, and he nods, staring at the two of you. “She’s the person I’m going home with.” You clear your throat. “And, uh, to.” He nods again, and you smile brightly. “Sorry, Mr. McCartney.”

“Uh… me too,” he says, sounding a little stunned, and you walk out, Kat’s arm around your waist.

“What was that?” she asked, and you giggle.

“Tell me about John first. Then I’ve got a real story for you…” She kisses your cheek, and as she begins to marvel about John’s dark eyes and wit, you shake your head. Out of all the women in all the world…


End file.
